Chico ignorante y obsesionado
Chico ignorante y obsesionado es el segundo capítulo de Glee:Un trofeo Más. Fanfiction basado en los newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. Todos-Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Isaac-Silencio, silencio!!! 7n7......... Se inicia la sesión del Club de español de William Mckinley Highschool ñ.ñ , integrado por atletas y porristas, los más populares de este instituto, necesitamos una idea para que este Club tenga popularidad, no como ese Club Glee Shannon-Tengo una idea, podemos cantar en español Isaac-Buena idea, de quien podemos cantar? Ideas Shannon-Lady Gaga :D, podemos cantar en la cafetería Isaac-.....Tú...si, es buena idea, ahora no permitiré que te salgas de este Club porque das grandes ideas Shannon-Ok ñ.ñ Isaac-Y te nombro vice-presidente del Club Shannon-Yeeeeha!!!!! :D --------------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS----------------- ........................ En la cafetería Isaac-Listos? Bree-Más que listos Isaac-Muy bien......que comience la función (Música) Isaac-Aquí estoy esperando a golpear el gong, confrontaré a los medios, que critican bien o no X-Cantan en español!!! :D Bree-Si la fama fuera inmediata lo hubiera hecho y ya, cuando te alejas siento, que en mi la puedo encontrar Isaac-Vivo por el aplauso, aplauso yo, vivo por el aplauso, es por cada aplauso, vivo porque tú me animas, gritas por mí, por tu aplauso, aplauso, yo Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar Bree-La luz se enciende Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Bree-Que sea bien fuerte Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar Bree-La luz se enciende Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Bree-Que sea bien fuerte Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E. Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E. Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Isaac-Casualmente he escuchado la nostalgia es para geeks , porque así yo lo creo, tú lo crees también así Bree-De pronto todo es arte, y de repente hay arte en mí, el pop antes fue arte, he revivido el arte aquí Isaac-Vivo por el aplauso, aplauso, yo, vivo por el aplauso, es por cada aplauso, vivo porque tu me animas, gritas por mi, por el aplauso, aplauso, yo Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar Bree-La luz se enciende Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Bree-Que sea bien fuerte Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar Bree-La luz se enciende Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Bree-Que sea bien fuerte Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E. Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E. Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar (Música) Todos-Uuuhhhhh Isaac-Vivo por el aplauso, aplauso, yo, vivo por el aplauso, es por cada aplauso, vivo porque tu me animas, gritas por mi, por el aplauso, aplauso, yo Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar Bree-La luz se enciende Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Bree-Que sea bien fuerte Todos-Dame lo que quiero amar Bree-La luz se enciende Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Bree-Que sea bien fuerte Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E. Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Isaac-A.P.P.L.A.U.S.E. Todos-Tus manos hazlas tocar Silencio....... (Todos aplauden) Isaac-........ Bree-........Parece que funcionó Isaac-....Vivo por el aplauso Shannon- Chicos, tomé video de la canción, seremos famosos Isaac-Eso planeo, amiga Bree, Shannon, no se preocupen, que tengo un plan Shannon-Isaac, en serio tienes talento :D Isaac-Sí, lo sé 7u7 →, amigo, necesito contarte un secreto Shannon-Sí amigo, qué pasa? ñ.ñ Isaac-Qué dirías si te digo que soy bisexual .-.? Shannon- .-. ........Quiero vomitar Isaac-No, no, no, no me siento atraído por ti Shannon-Entonces por quién? .-. Isaac-Mira hacia allá, el chico de allá Shannon-O.o Isaac-Hacia el otro lado ¬¬ Shannon-Hay, lo siento u.u ........o.O Isaac-Ya lo viste? Shannon-El novio del atleta de allá, no? ._. → Isaac-Exacto ñ.ñ <3 Shannon-Mmmhhh.....no, no, no, gran error Isaac, tiene novio y es muy malo de tu parte si le coqueteas aparte de que él te dará una paliza si te cacha haciendo eso, odiaría verte con la cara desfigurada >.< Isaac-Pensé que comprenderías 7n7 Shannon-Perdóname u.u, solo que soy tu amigo y te estoy dando consejos para que no termines como un amante Isaac-Oh por favor, es mejor ser amante que ser novio :3 Shannon-.-. ............Ok, no digas que no te lo advertí, ahora me iré a escuchar el álbum American Candy de The Maine Isaac-Te gusta The Maine? Que cursi Shannon-Oye, son geniales y únicos D:, y me gustó mucho su sencillo American Candy *=^^=* Isaac-Eres un cursi ¬¬ Shannon-Para coquetearle a alguien debes ser un poco cursi pero no tanto 7u7, solo un consejo, pero te digo que no es buena idea .-. Isaac-Ay, amargado cursi ¬¬ Shannon- *n* .......................... (Música) Skylart-The pain of love wont break us up We dont need your salvation The pain of love will never stop We are our own creation The pain of love is in our hearts Its deeper than the ocean The pain of love waits in the dark We take it in slow-motion Roderick y Skylart-And we, go on, and we go on, and on, and on, and on, We don't belong, we don't belong, belong, to anyone, the pain of loves will lives everyday promise me, promise me, well celebrate the pain together, the pain, of love, love, love Roderick- The pain of love in all of us It hits you like a hammer The pain of love, we cant turn off Lets celebrate the drama The pain of love dont let us crush You will be all forgiven The pain of love, I wanna touch Without its not worth living Los 2-And w ego on, and w ego on and on and on and on, we don't belong, we don't belong, belong to anyone, the pain of loves will lives togheter, promise me, promise me, well celebrate the pain togheter, the pain of love, love, love Roderick-We climb the mountains, Walk through desserts For our love Skylart-Lets make it back tonight So we can feel this pain of love forever Los 2-And we go on and we go on and on and on and on We dont belong we dont belong, belong, belong to anyone And we go on, and we go on and on and on and on We dont belong, we dont belong, belong to anyone The pain of love will last forever Promise me, promise me well celebrate the pain together, the pain, of love, love, love, the pain of love (Aplauden) Will-Eso es lo que queremos para las regionales, he estado pensando en algunas propuestas para la lista de canciones (Habla) Shannon-^^ Myron-"Up in the air" o "Hurricanes and Suns" :D Kitty-Elasti Heart de Sia ñ.ñ Mason-Bohemian Rapshody de Queen :DDDDD Madison-American Candy de The Maine ñ.ñ <3 Spencer-In the Shadows de The Rasmus :D Roderick-Applause de Lady Gaga :D Skylart-Oye, yo iba a decir eso 7n7 Shannon-(Susurra) Esa canción es de nosotros xD Todos-(Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla) Alistair-Hurricane de Thirty Seconds To Mars :D!!!!!!!! Silencio........... Will-Un solo de Thirty Seconds To Mars? Sí, ya era hora de que te ofrecieras a hacer un solo Alistair-Yo no me refería a un solo, quería decir .-...... Will-Ya tenemos una canción para la regional, necesitamos otras 2 :D Shannon- .-. .........(Corre) Isaac... Isaac, Isaac, Isaac, Isaac D:!!!!!!!!!......Isaac .-.? Isaac-Eh? Shannon-Espíe a New Directions y están escogiendo sus canciones para la regional Isaac-Dime que no cantarán una canción de Tokio Hotel, de Thirty Seconds To Mars se las paso Shannon-Escogieron una de ellos, Alistair hará un solo de Hurricane .-. Isaac- .-. ........No te preocupes tengo un plan para que el sea mío Shannon-Entonces si te arriesgaras? .-. Isaac-Eso justamente quise decir mi pequeño Shannon Leto de Lima, Ohio 7u7 Shannon-Ah es que yo pensé que ya te habías...... Isaac-Pensaste que me rendí Shannon-Pero su novio..... .-. Isaac-Será más interesante Shannon-Pero si le coqueteas te va a ...... .-. Isaac-Ah sssshhhhhhh, calladito estás más bonito ñ.ñ Shannon- *n*.....pero Hurricane es una canción muy difícil y es cantada por el legendario Jared Leto, es muy difícil alcanzar sus agudos y afinación .-. Isaac-No sé, pero yo quiero verlo cantar ñ.ñ <3 Shannon-Idiota ¬¬ Isaac-Cursi ¬¬ Shannon-Pero American Candy es hermoso D: Isaac-El disco o la canción? Shannon-Los 2 ñ.ñ pero amé la canción :D Isaac-Ok ñ.ñ .........ahora trame un slushie me muero de sed pero sin hielo, no quiero perder mi voz Shannon-(Susurra) Dios mío, ya se le subió 7n7 Isaac-Qué? Shannon-Que ya se acabaron los sluchies ñ.ñ Más tarde en el cine Mason-Suicide Squird? Qué es eso? Skylart-Equipo suicida, salen todos los villanos de DC comics, no has escuchado quien hará el nuevo papel del Joker? Mason-No .-. Alistair-Qué demonios? No sabes? Mason- .-. Alistair-El nuevo Joker es más y nada menos que el talentoso y sinónimo de perfección, Jared Leto :3 Mason-Bueno, no sabia que eras Echelon ñ.ñ Madison-Vamos a ver esa película, he esperado un año para este momento \*o*/ (Entran al cine) Isaac y Shannon-(Escondidos) "^^" Isaac-Es enserio? Alistair adora 30 seconds to mars......... ay que lendo :"D Shannon-Tú odias 30 seconds to mars .-. Isaac-Mhe ¬¬ Shannon-Oye, a que te refieres con eso? D: Isaac-Cierra la boca Shannon-Idiota ¬¬ Isaac-Es Echelon, no lo ves? Por fuera tal vez diga que ser Alien es su pasión pero también tiene una pasión escondida llamada Echelon :O Shannon-Guau Isaac, eres un filósofo :O..............solo cuando estas enamorado ¬¬ Isaac- 7n7 Shannon-Oh también puede ser al revés, algunos dicen que ser Echelon es su pasión pero también tienen otra pasión escondida llamada, Alien :D <3 Isaac-Ash, cállate ¬¬ Shannon-Maldito :c .....y por que venimos hasta acá? .-. Isaac-Porque los estamos siguiendo Shannon-Ah sí? Bueno, ya se metieron al cine, adiós :D Isaac-Espera ....... Shannon- .-. Isaac- .-. Shannon- .-. ........Así que quieres entrar a espiarlos en el cine? Isaac-Sí .-. Shannon-Sabias que el 99% de las parejas cuando van juntas al cine aunque traten de ver la película habrá un momento en que se darán una sesión de besuqueo sea en la película que sea Isaac-No sabia .-. ........Ay YOLO ñ.ñ (Lo jala del brazo) 2 boletos para Suicide Squird ñ.ñ Shannon-Pero Isaac D: ..... Isaac-Muchas gracias ñ.ñ Shannon-Pero tu odias 30 seconds to mars, quieres ver una película de Jared Leto solo porque a Alistair le gusta? .-. Isaac-Shi ñ.ñ Shannon-No tiene sentido ¬¬ Isaac-Además puedo aprovechar para espiar a los chicos de New Directions, nuestro Club debe hacerse popular y la primera fase es destruir al único obstáculo 7u7, al final de todo mi plan nuestro Club tendrá popularidad y yo tendré a mi hermoso chico <3 ñ.ñ Shannon-Ojalá cuando lleves a cabo tu plan no termines con un golpe cuando le coquetees a Alistair -.- (Entran) Isaac-Ay mi pequeño Shannon, aún no sabes lo que haré con mi plan maléfico Shannon-Típico de ti, te haces el misterioso ¬¬ Isaac-No, esta vez no .-. .........pero pronto será mío 7u7 Shannon-Ja, lo sabía 7u7 Isaac-Pensé que no lo sospechabas, estoy orgulloso de que sepas que soy bisexual, nadie lo habría entendido y además tu eres el único que cubre mi plan Shannon-Porque aún no lo se .-. Isaac-Terminando la película te lo platico, y además, el Club tiene que saberlo, te encargaré a ti para avisarles Shannon- .-. ............................................... (Al salir) Madison-Se merece un Oscar *0* Kitty-Seguramente se lo dan a Jared Leto :3 Mason-Nunca olvidaré esa película :D Jane-Es única :3 Spencer-Amo a Jared Leto cuando le hace de malo :3 Roderick-A mi me gusto ñ.ñ Alistair-La ame :D Skylart-Será un clásico para los amantes de DC comics 7u7 Myron-Amo a Jared Leto, hagamos una mezcla de "Hurricanes & Suns/ Up in the air" *00* Isaac y Shannon escuchaban Shannon-Una mezcla de Tokio Hotel y 30 seconds to mars? Tengo que oírla *uu* .............................. (Música) Skylart-I've been up in the air, Out in my head, Stuck in a moments of emotions i destroyed Skylart y Mason-Is this the end? I feel Mason-Up in the air, fucked up on life, All of the laws i've broken love thaf i sacrificed is this the end? Myron-I'll wrap my hand around you neck so tight with love, love Todos-Come pain, come hurt, see the halo, ha-ha-halo, come pain, come hurt, see the halo,ha-ha-halo, hey, hey, hey, hey Shannon- ^^.....Les está quedando genial, ojalá Isaac no me escuche decir esto ñ.ñ Roderick-First the world that i understand Roderick y Madison- Has the feel we live Madison-It's a matter coming time, But together we'll be fine, hey, let's go with a smile, into the, into the end (Música) Todos-A thousand times i temped fate, a thousand times i played this game, a thousand times, a thousand times i have said, today, today, today, whooooo, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoooo, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Música) Skylart-I been up n the air (Oohh) Mason-Come pain, come hurt...is this te end? I feel, up ine the air, chasing a dream so real Skylart-See the halo, halo Mason-I've been up in the air Skylart-I'll wrap my hands around you neck, neck, neck, neck, up in the air, chasing a dream, chasing a dream........... Todos-Heeeey!!!!!!, follow the halo (x2) till the sun goes down, till the end of time, see the halo, halo, haloooo, till the suns goes down, til the end of time, till the halo, halo, haloooo, come pain, see the halo, ha-ha-halo, come pain, see the halo-ha-ha-halo, hey hey hey (Aplauden) Shannon- ñ.ñ.........estoy muerto si Isaac se entera que vine a ver su mezcla, pero les quedó genial :D ................................ Isaac- ñ.ñ ..........(Toma aire)....Shannoooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Del otro lado de la escuela) Shannon-Fuck D: .........(Corre hacia Isaac) (Del otro lado) Isaac-Shannon!!! Shannon-Ya llegue Isaac, querías verme ñ.ñ? Isaac-Sí, por eso te llame.......espero que ya hayas avisado a todos sobre el plan maléfico Shannon-Sí claro, llegando del cine les avisé a todos por Facebook-Messenger sobre el plan maléfico ñ.ñ y parece gustarles Isaac-Todo a su tiempo mi pequeño Shannon, ya verás que funcionará